fossilfightersfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:DeltaSilver/Delta's Hopeful FF3 Feature Ideas
Sorry for the long title, but it says it all. Here's my two cents for FF3: Fossil Digging: -There should be a new thing that goes in Dark Fossils called the Random Fossil. When cleaned, KL33-N will say "Oh, look! BZZZ. It's a Random Fossil! Click-whirr. Wonder what it will turn into?" or something like this. Anyway, when cleaned, it will either turn into any piece of any vivosaur from ANYWHERE and be stored/revived, or it will be integrated if you already have the vivosaur. Just a nice suprise, but they would be rare, so they arn't too OP -Customizable pickaxe. You should be able to change it's design, and choose whether or not you want it to appear on you character at all times (except when using it, of course), kinda like how Joe has his on his back, you would do something similar. Purely aesthetic. Fossil Cleaning: -There should be Buster Points in Curious and Giant fossils! Seriously! There would be a series of them on both sides/around the fossil, and you would have to hit them all to activate. Hard to perform, but worthwhile if you can do it. -Super-expensive Auto Clean consumable items. It would cost around 60000 g or in simple terms, two Colossal Diamonds. They would completely clean the fossil at 100 pts. OP, except they are SUPER EXPENSIVE. Battling: -Kinda like Revives in Pokemon, you should be allowed to use a Vivo-revival item (consumable, pretty expensive as well) that revives a fainted vivosaur in the middle of battle. -WHATEVER NINTENDO DOES, IT SHOULDN'T GET RID OF THE FFC BATTLE STYLE. Character Customization: -Clothing, hair, eyes, accessories, all that kind of stuff. Different sets for Boys and Girls. Vivosaur Customization: -Sure, your Super Fossils change the design and all, but I think that upon reviving, you should be allowed to choose a pattern and color scheme for your vivosaur. That way you can be happy with how your vivosaurs look! =D NPC's: -Better AI -Less common when digging -Have customized vivosaurs -Don't have the same team as someone earlier -Named vivosaurs Vivosaur Skills: -Ever renamed your vivosaur to something cool, and found that the skill names don't make sense anymore? Well no more, I say! You should be able to rename skills as well as you vivosaur. So now your Werewolf the Krypto doesn't have Krypto Virus, but now he has Werewolf Bite as a move! -The skills shouldn't just be Shanshan Fang or V-Raptor Claw, they should be unique to each vivosaur. That way no two skill names are alike ever again! Vivosaurs: -Nano (Nanotyrannus) -P-Raptor (Pyroraptor) -B-Raptor (Bambiraptor) -Siaka (Masiakasaurus) -Bonita (Bonitasaurus) -Clida (Clidastes) -Tylo (Tylosaurus) -Hydro (Hydrotherosaurus) -Droma (Dromaeosaurus) -Monko (Monkonosaurus) -Fusius (Confuciusornis) -Tupu (Tupuxuara) -Draco (Draconyx) -Trache (Brachytrachelopan) -Diplo (Diplodocus) -Luso (Lusotitan) -Pedo (Pedopenna) -Sordes (Sordes) -Pleuro (Liopleurodon) -Cetio (Cetiosaurus) -Mono (Monolophosaurus) -Melano (Melanorosaurus) -Plateo (Plateosaurus) -Campo (Camposaurus) -Lilien (Liliensternus) -Stauriko (Staurikosaurus) -Sharo (Sharovipteryx) -Desmato (Desmatosuchus) -Zona (Arizonasaurus) -Parko (Euparkeria) -Longi (Longisquama) -Barra (Barracudasaurus) -Omphalo (Omphalosaurus) -Ichthyo (Ichthyosaurus) -Mixo (Mixosaurus) -Yutyranno (Yutyrannus) -Gastony (Gastonia) -Brachilopho (Brachilophosaurus) -Rhynchus (Rhamphorhynchus) -Alli (Gallimimus) -Minmi (Minmi) And that's about it. If anybody has a suggestion about adding or subtracting from this list, let me know. Category:Blog posts